indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Rukiya Plot
Session 15 A woman in a dark cloak steps up to the bar and addresses Gunnloda who is still on the other side of the bar. She's half-elf by her features, with dark skin and dark curly hair. "D'you work here?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "No, dear. We're all travelers. Can I help you with something? Food? Drink?" PM DM: Woman: "No, I was looking for Baroness Moonstream. Have any of you seen her?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Now why's that name soundin' familiar?" Urrak ponders to herself "Moonstream..." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "That building a couple of us walked into... and someone... I think someone mentioned her too? She runs the town? Or something?" PM DM: The woman's eyebrow quirks up. "I'd hope Moonstream sounds familiar. They only run the whole country. Are you not from around here?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye that crabby dwarf what tried t' seduce Ravaphine" Urrak laughs "And aye, like most, we aren't from these parts Ms...sorry never caught yer name...?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Nope." PM DM: She tilts her head and looks at you all like she's trying to put together a puzzle. "Safika. How does one end up in the middle of Vyon with no knowledge of the Moonstreams?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Vyon?" PM DM: Safika blinks and nods slowly. She points at the ground. "Vyon." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah, Vyon. Can't say I ever knew the name o' this country. Jus Bellbury." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Hey, we know where we are now." PM DM: Safika looks very confused. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right. Context. Ah we were teleported here from places far far away by a mad dwarf named Poni." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Now tend t' pop in n out at random. But if we get all the pieces of his now obliterated machine, Poni, or what's left of him, can help us get back home" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Ah wait, not dwarf, gnome. Small man" PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "Smaller'n a dwarf, yes." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Tiny, tiny man" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Suppose all us small folk look alike to you giants though." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak blushes and rubs her neck "I mean no harm innit" PM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "It's strange men folk indeed that fit in a pocket, though," Martyn says PM DM: Gunnloda laughs. "No offense taken. I was just wondering if all you had to go from was the tops of our heads." PM DM: Safika: "Right... so you don't know where Baroness Moonstream is?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori snickers. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Can't say I do, miss, awful sorry. Serixiori, any clue about this mysterious woman?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Probably just as lost as we are, on some other place in this world." PM DM: Safika: "Wherever she is, I doubt she's lost." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "The gnome's magic affected the whle town. Who's t' say? Might I ask why the urgency?" PM DM: Safika: "I was bringing a message from the Queen... but it seems her house is deserted." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Y'hear that, Ser? There's a queen as well!" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oooh fancy place." PM DM: Safika: "Are you all just teasing me now? Of course there's a Queen. There's a queen in every country on this continent." PM DM: Gunnloda smiles softly. "Forgive them, dear. It's just we didn't know where we were until just now when you said." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori shrugs, "I pretty much deal with people in forests. or rather... they ignore me, so."(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She lives in the woods and I'm from an orc stronghold, minimal interaction with queens I'm afraid." PM DM: Safika frowns. "I don't like being made a fool. Where are you from then?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "D'Akshi Stronghold, miss" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Sorry," she mutters around her tankard of water, "Limabey." PM DM: Gunnloda: "I'm originally from Dhog Lodir... you've probably heard of that one. I didn't realize we were in Vyon or I'd have said something before," she adds to you all. PM DM: Safika nods at Gunnloda. "Not surprising." PM DM: Safika: "I've not heard of those others. They're not Vyon? Ascus? Dhog Lodir? Shetai?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak shrugs "When ye travel as much as I have, names start t' blur together." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Though Shetai sounds real familiar" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Ardabeh" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I reckon that's who we paid our taxes to"(edited) PM DM: Both Gunnloda and Safika turn to Seirixori in surprise. Safika: "Ardabeh? What in the world are you doing here?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uhhh...dying?" she snorts a little, "goddess that was stupid. Um... I didn't really have a choice?" PM DM: Safika: "You really are clueless, aren't you? Is anyone in this town from Vyon? Where are all the people who lived here?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "It's not like I was given a map when shoved to live with a bunch of druids." Seirixori grumbles. "Maybe they're in our place or whatever." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Strewn about, every which way. Poni's magic was right powerful. Say, sorry if this seems odd but, did ye happen to come from the riverlands of Shetai? I remember folks like yourself. Deep skinned and curly haired." Urrak blushes slightly, thinking of fond memories. PM DM: Safika hesitates for a moment, but says, "I was born in Vyon, but my mother was from Shetai." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Shetai is a land of strong genes" she laughs lightly, "Sorry if my assumption offended. I suppose i was struck by a wave of... nostalgia. " Urrak wipes a bit sweat from her brow. "I apologize that we're of little use to your quest, but if there's anything we can do t' help, we'd like t' be of assistance... Since it's for the queen and all." PM DM: Safika shook her head. "No offense taken. I hear it's a beautiful place." PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori mouths 'The Queen' to herself and giggles. PM DM: Safika: "Anyway, no... I was just hoping someone knew when she'd return." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "You know..." Seirixori thinks about a couple of the other townspeople, "Some of the people that actually live here, we've seen them. They're the ones we find sometimes when finding those stupid components." PM DM: Safika: "You lost me again." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, uh, the reason people keep disappearing. A gnome blew up some teleporter thing and this town is pretty deserted, and to piece it back together some of us go and find the pieces for it. I think someone named Lin and uh some guy? They were both where we were looking for these pieces. So maybe your baroness is somewhere with one too." PM DM: Safika: "Strange." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, might've gotten swept up" PM DM: Safika: "And you're going looking for them?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh! And we can technically find her, right? With Poni... if we had something she owned?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "We're not really looking for the people, they just kind of happen to be there."(edited) PM DM: Safika: "I mean... she lives next door. Her, her wife, and their daughter. I'm sure you can find something she owned in there." PM DM: Safika: "I'm sure you've already thought about finding her first." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Since time is of the essence, if we can track 'er, it'll make things much easier" PM DM: Safika: "Like I said... she lives in the big house next door. If you have a way to track her, that's how you'll do it." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Right. You up for it, Ser?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh, r-right now? I, I guess we could do that." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I'll need to gear up and all, but aye. Let's find this Moonstream." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "O-okay, sure." She looks down at herself, "guess I'll clean this some other time." PM DM: Safika: "I guess none of you are the prestidigitation type casters." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "The what?" PM DM: Safika: "Prestidigitation? It's how wizards are always so clean." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh...yes that would be helpful. I got stuck with more nature-y things I guess." PM DM: Safika looks at your clothes like she's noticing them for the first time. "You uh... feeling ok?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori rolls her eyes, there's no forgetting the mess she caused until she can get these clean. "Everything kind of hurts, but yes, I'm fine. No more bleeding." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She nearly met her end not too long ago. Long story. " PM DM: Safika: "My condolences?" PM DM: Gunnloda: "Well if you all are getting yourselves in another mess, I'm coming along to make sure you come back." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Thank you!" Seirixori nearly shouts. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Wouldn't have it any other way, Gunnloda" Urrak says with a smile. Session 16 PM DM: She takes your hand. "No... I just got here. Are you one of these... travelers?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I suppose you can say that, but I think we all are considered travelers at this point!" Ravaphine says to Safika, "May I ask, what do you do when not being transported to this town? I, myself, help run a bookshoppe back home with my mum." PM DM: Safika: "I'm from here. Vyon, not Bellbury. I was just... delivering a message to Baroness Moonstream." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I see, almost a local. So you all are attempting to find Baroness Moonstream now then? After a rest of course"(edited) PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye that's the plan. Apparently Poni has a way of trackin' someone through use of a personal possession." Urrak hold s up the ring box "And we seem t' have found one" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Did you know Baroness Moonstream personally?" she asks Safika(edited) PM DM: Safika: "Not exactly." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "what message were you delivering? If you don't mind me asking. I know she deals with many businesses around the area" PM DM: Safika: "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's not for you to know." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "It's a message from the Queen o' this place" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: Urrak smiles and mumbles "...So fancy"(edited) PM DM: Safika holds herself back from eyerolling. PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "I see. We can deliver the message to her if you would like. Urrak here is a professional and we have the means of getting it to her safely" Ravaphine points to Urrak next to her with her elbow(edited) PM DM: Safika: "No, thanks." PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "that's fair. well, shall we go find Lady Moonstream to get you on your way?" Session 19 PM DM: Eloise: "Can I help you with something?" PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori stops moving and looks back towards the door, wondering if she should just turn back, "No I, I just wanted to make sure you were ok...well, as ok as you can be, I guess." PM DM: She sighs. "My apologies. It's so easy to drift back into work. Especially when I return to this." She gestures at a stack of papers spread over her desk. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Mm looks fun." Seirixori starts to reach for something to keep her hands busy, but thinks better of it and fidgets in place instead, "How do people do this?" she whispers to herself, "I don't know a lot about it, but did you have any...questions about what's happening or did the others tell you?" PM DM: She looks at you curiously. "Of course I have questions. Nothing but questions, and every question brings more. Your... friend. The big one. She mentioned going through my things to find my ring. Have you all been through more than that? Are you to thank for my papers being out? Or my potions being missing? At least the money is still here." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Uhhhh..." She starts picking at her cloak, "We didn't really search much, I stopped them from taking the money. I mean, I think the only other place we went was the temple? Just... we didn't know where we were and this place was a ghost town when we poofed here... and just, I don't know." Seirixori shrugs, helplessly. PM DM: She reaches over and lights the lantern on her desk with a match before glancing around the room. "It just seems odd to me that the valuables would be mostly left behind, but that there was an interest in paperwork. What were you hoping to learn from these?" ------------- PM DM: "I was just saying that my valuables, other than the potions, were not disturbed, but that my paperwork was. I was wondering what reason you'd have to pull these files out. Though I would eventually like to circle back to the return of my potions as well." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "I simply dug through the closet, is all. Couldn't tell ye anythin' about no documents" PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Oh! um..." Seirixori struggles with her bag, nearly dropping it and pulls out the potion she had taken. "Here...just... yeah." She sets it on the desk carefully, making sure she doesn't knock anything over. PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "When did ye? Ya sticky fingered gits!" Urrak chuckles a bit and shakes her head PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "Yes! Sorry, when we first arrived here and didn't know where we were, we came to look for anybody with any information, but found none. This was the closest room we saw that had any semblance of answers," she says to the Lady as she ruffles through her bag PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "But I do apologize for taking these. We did not know their owner and didn't know what kind of creatures we needed to defend ourselves from" she hands the potions back to Lady Moonstream PM DM: She raises her eyebrow as she looks at the both of you. "Well... I would certainly have trouble taking either of you seriously as bandits at this point. But that still doesn't explain these. Why did you need a list of orchard laborers?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "To be honest, we didn't really know what we were looking for" PM DM: She picks the potions up one by one and sets them back in their padded box. PM Felicia - Seirixori: "A list of what? I didn't actually go through anything. I'm kind of...well, I didn't go through any papers." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "You two didn't take any papers did ye?" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "On the topic of transparency and honesty, I did come across a list of townspeople names, but that's all. Didn't recognize a single one" PM DM: She points at each paper/set of papers in turn. "Lists of the migrant workers who have come for harvest season the last two years, lists of permanent laborers, supervisors, and administrators, and the addresses of all the citizens of Bellbury." PM Felicia - Seirixori: "Well that's... creepy. We aren't the only ones that have been in town though? That Safika lady was here, maybe she came here first?" PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "Aye, she really was desperate t' find ye earlier...Strange she hasn't come to check on us" PM Jaymes - Ravaphine: "You also had an ore delivery person looking for you and...another person, I forgot her name" PM DM: She frowns. "That or just desperate to know how long I'd be out of the way." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "She had a message for ye. Straight from the Queen she said"(edited) PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori giggles, "The Queen." PM DM: "Odd. I'm not surprised to hear there were people looking for me, though. Seems I can't find a moment to sit by myself in this room." She stands suddenly and moves the lantern to one of the long tables that flank the room. "Please, sit with me. Tell me what you know of what's happened." PM Wingy - Urrak D'Akshi: "A' course" Urrak sits down at the table and rests her interlocked fingers on the top. Session 21 PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh leaves and goes to the slums PM DM: Great! You think you saw a shadow move through a window up ahead. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh draws her battleax and moves to the door of the place where she saw the shadow. PM DM: Ok! You sidle up to the door. It's cracked open just a little. PM Ryleigh: In one motion Ryleigh pushes the door open, with her ax prepared to strike if needed, and lunges into the house. PM DM: You hear Safika's voice from the other room. "It's just me." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh lets out an audible breath, "thank the gods, I thought you had vanished with the rest of the townspeople." She also puts away her ax. PM DM: She comes out, dusting her hands off on her pants. She's wearing the dark colored leathers and cloak you've become accustomed to seeing her in. "They were gone when I got here. It's a lot harder to find out about things when there's nobody to talk to." PM DM: "Also... you make a lot of noise. You know that?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh chuckles, "well, heavy armor isn't the best when trying to but it seems to get the job done." Ryleigh closes the door to the house and turns back to Safika, "So you're alright?" PM DM: "Yeah, why? Did they send you to check up on me? How sweet." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh quirks her head to the side and gives Safika a slight smile, "I'm aware that you don't need anyone to check up on you, but we were worried for your safety with all the rumors surrounding this place and rightfully so." Ryleigh sighs heavily at the thought of the vanished townspeople. PM DM: She leans against a wall and smiles. "You're always so serious. You should learn to lighten up a little. Anyway... I've got a whole lot of nothing so far." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh nods in agreement, "I should, but forgive me, I've always found it to be a difficult task when innocents are paying the price for their leaders mistakes. Of course, I can't be sure the leaders here are at fault just yet, but I will eventually. I assume nothings turned up because there's no one to confer with?"(edited) PM DM: "Yeah. I've got names and addresses, but nobody to talk to but the couple people who came to Riverrun to complain. I ran into a couple of the out-of-towners that are trying to figure out the.." she waves her finger around to indicate the bigger issue. "Thought I'd use the chance to get a head-start before Eloise got back. I'm guessing she is?" PM Ryleigh: "Yes, the out-of-towners rescued her from a drow prison, i believe. I spoke with her before heading here. She seems sincere in her distress for her people, but then again, nothing seems to be a solid lead." PM DM: "Drow prison, huh? Ouch. Yeah, I'm honestly glad to hear you say that about her though. I don't want to believe she's mixed up in any of this. From what the guys were saying, it could've all been a middle-man situation. Supervisors taking from the little guy and the baroness none the wiser." She looks at you for a second then pushes off the wall. "Anyway, I'm here. I'm fine. You supposed to head back?" PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks at Safika, her features soften, her voice becomes gentler, "I'm glad you're alright. When I arrived I was worried you had been expelled from the city along with the townspeople." Ryleigh then straightens her posture, her voice returning to its normal tone, "I am technically supposed to report back on your safety and the situation here. However, my duty is to the people of this town, to uncover the truth, and to do that I need to help these out-of-towners fix their teleporter. So no, I won't be returning just yet. There is work to be done here."(edited) PM DM: She nods. "I'm going to poke around a little more, but I'll see about getting word back." She cringes a little when she remembers something. PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh sighs, realizing she's probably not being helpful. "Excuse my rambling." PM DM: She chuckles. "I'll figure it out. I'll let you know before I leave, or at least leave a message, in case you need to send word back for anything." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh gives Safika a subtle nod, "I'll take me leave, then. And Safika... don't be a stranger." She turns to leave the house. PM DM: She chuckles. "It's all I know how to be." PM Ryleigh: Ryleigh looks over her shoulder as she opens the door to exit. She says, "it doesn't have to be that way" and flashes a bright smile, then leaves and heads up the street to the wrecked house. PM DM: So you leave the house and the slums and head back towards the burned out husk... where you find that flame-haired genasi from before, on the main road... and in side_group1.